The broad objective of this project is to investigate the effect of burn injury on regulation of carbohydrate and protein metabolsim and specifically, the sensitivity of the organism to insulin. The aims of this study are to evaluate the role of the liver in the development of post-burn insulin resistance, to measure the post-burn alterations in protein synthesis by various organs and to study local alterations in skeletal muscle metabolism in the region of a burn. We have previously demonstrated that there is a marked difference in glucose metabolism between muscles from the burned vs. unburned region of the body and that proximity to the burn wound is a determinant of abnormal glucose utilization by muscle. These studies will be extended to define glucose relationship of carbohydrate and protein metabolism, and sensitivity to insulin in muscle from the burned region as compared to that from controlateral unburned region and from controls. The possible role of kinins and immigrant inflammatory cells in mediating the metabolic alterations in muscle from the burned region will be also evaluated. The experiments will be conducted on rats burned on the dorsum,which show post-burn insulin resistance, and on rats subjected to a light burn one one hind limb comparable to common human burn injuries. It is anticipated that the new information will contribute to the understanding of metabolic and endocrine changes imposed by burn injury and will aid in developing rational approaches to nutritional therapy of burned patients.